


white flag

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, but it just turned into, dimitri also makes a small mention lol, this was supposed to be sex, which is probably even better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: checkmate.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	white flag

**Author's Note:**

> we stan two flirts on a battlefield

The fight doesn’t last long.

Hell, five minutes would barely qualify for practice — especially if both weapons were already tossed to the dirt by minute one.

Whether by accident or by intention, Claude falls backwards onto the ground. Regardless, Edelgard immediately seizes the opportunity to ensure he stays there, sitting on his stomach and holding his shoulders down with her hands.

She smiles to herself. “I win,” she announces, as if proud of the triumph, however effortless.

He acknowledges her achievement with a nod. “How do you know I didn’t just _let_ you win?”

Her fingernails give him a light bite as she returns a sultry smirk. “Because I _planned_ my victory.”

“Did you?” he challenges her. “You woke up exceptionally early this morning, found me by the bridge, and dragged me to the training area for mock combat — all to execute this scheme of yours?”

“You like watching the sun rise,” she replies, but this isn’t quite an answer to his question nor a comeback to his taunt. She doesn’t know more what to say. “I don’t know. You’re the mastermind,” she mumbles, dropping her head down to meet her lips with his. “You figure it out.”

But then they hear the faint gong of the church bell, indicating the next hour of day — and they stop.

Wordlessly, they get up and hurriedly collect their things.

The two of them know very well Dimitri’s routine. He would be arriving at the training area within the minute. _And_ they also know that seeing the two of them lip-locked at seven in the morning sharp would only result in him throwing up his morning three cups of chamomile.

...

When it comes to undressing, they’re completely unorganized — unlike how they would be in any other situation. Off with his shirt, off with her pants. But then they kiss and can’t disrobe each other or themselves because their hands are occupied with each other’s faces. They walk off their clothing, leaving it in trails leading to his bed.

He — by accident or by intention — falls backwards onto his bed.

“You see?” she tells him, as she climbs atop his body again. “Once again, I find myself victorious.”

“What a shame,” he laments. “Is this what happens when the Professor doesn’t choose to teach our house? We just all become so much more prone to failure?”

She hushes him with her finger. “Oh please, the Professor isn’t even working with my house. I’ve had to seek guidance privately — which is very difficult to do with the Blue Lions’ schedule,” she replies, then turning the subject back to him. “You just lose because you have weaknesses — but we need not talk about those when we’re not on training ground,” she says, her knees taking place on either side of his hips, emphatically pinning him down with her weight. She crouches down to rest her hands just below his collarbones, leaning so close he can see his smile in her eyes.

A ribbon of silver hair falls from her ponytail, tickling his chest as it rolls down with gravity. His lips — just breaths away from hers — curve into an ever wider smile.

One eyebrow raises. “Weaknesses?” he murmurs. “You mean to say that I have more than one? More than just you?”

He can tell she thinks the line is cheesy, but he also knows she secretly likes when he talks like this.

“Yes,” she replies, reaching behind her head and pulling off her hair tie. She tosses it away from bed, where it joins multiple other never-to-be-found-again hair ties in his room. “You have so many weaknesses — we wouldn’t have enough time to list them all.”

Here, he chuckles softly. “Well, I can wait,” he teases, letting his hands ride further up her sides. He feels her breath catch when his left thumb brushes the bottom curve of her breast. His eyes flit back to hers. “Can you?”

Her mouth opens as if about to scold him, but she’s quick to absolve her anger in the face of challenge. Her eyebrows flatten coolly, and she gives him a knowing smile.

And _there_. There in her violet eyes is that competitive fire that he likes.

“Why don’t we see how long you can last then?” she offers, voice low. “As I _thoroughly_ and _painstakingly_ enumerate _all_ your weaknesses.”

He can feel his heart thud rapidly, and he holds his breath, trying to quell its hastening. She knows her power over him, but he doesn’t want to crack just yet.

His smile never fades. “Go on,” he urges.

She laughs, softly and just off her breath, before she inches closer, intently locking eyes with him. “The back of your neck,” she suddenly starts, running her index finger daintily over his skin.

His held breath escapes. He attempts to suppress it slowly through pursed lips, but his exhale blows a few silver strands from her face. Knowingly, her smile widens.

She ducks down into the crook of his neck, her silky hair leaving goosebumps over his skin as it falls over him. “A whisper in your ear,” she continues, soft voice tickling his hearing. “A little bite,” she adds, her teeth to follow.

She’s not wrong. He likes this. He likes this _a lot_.

She must have felt the vibration of the small growl at the back of his throat, because she lifts her head to meet his eyes again. He only blinks amusedly, encouraging her to go on. In response, she licks her lips and smiles, lowering her head again to press her lips at the angle just under his jaw.

“A kiss right there,” she continues, then tilts her head in the opposite direction to do the same on his other side. “And another one there.”

Her hands start to slide up from his shoulders, following his neck until her fingers are cradling the back of his head. She combs through his hair, before making half-fists to gently tug his roots.

“When I pull your hair,” she says, almost melodically.

She pulls again. Harder.

“When I say your name,” she continues, without a missed beat. “Like so.”

And then with her open mouth at his neck, she moans, “ _Oh…._ ” Breathes in, breathes out. “ _Claude…_ ”

She says his name in _such_ a way. Hot. Heavy. Like he’s mid-stroke inside her and only stopped a moment to shift her knees back further into her chest but she’s clutching his arms and digging her nails into him and begging for him to _move_ and to go even _deeper_. Desperate. Wanting. _Fuck._

He never imagined her voice would take him that far. He takes a deep breath, feeling a sudden sweat over his body. His hips shift under her — it’s not until then that he realizes the tight pressure he feels is not from her weight but from his seams.

Feeling his movement, she rises and smiles at him, her hands resting on his chest and her thighs adjusting so that she’s sitting more squarely over him. She dances the tips of her fingers over his torso, running them in small circles over his skin. Her touch sends delicious shivers up his spine.

“I can go on,” she tells him, as if threatening him. “You still have many more weaknesses.”

“Well then, enlighten me,” he permits.

In the meantime, his hands find her thighs, squeezing them as he steadily slides them further up her legs. He watches her reaction as his fingers reach higher up her skin, just touching the hems of her undershirt before she lifts her body up from his waist. He takes this opportunity to ride up the remainder of her leg, briefly slipping a few fingers under her panties before she climbs off him, sitting between his legs and out of reach.

She falls forward onto him, her forearms on either side of his abdomen. When he looks down, he can see down the loose collar of her camisole — the valley between her breasts, her skin beyond it. The view is quickly hidden as she points her head down, scattering kisses over his chest. Downward.

Just as her mouth reaches the bottom of his ribs, she looks back up at him, tilting her head to the right to flip her hair from her face.

“When I kiss your stomach,” she says, then resuming her descent.

He holds his breath as her lips reach the waist of his pants. Her eyes flick up to capture his reaction, and upon seeing what he presumed she liked on his face, she smiles and continues kissing over the fabric. She presses her lips hard along the shadow of his erection, making sure to nudge just below the tip.

Just as he lets out the softest groan, she raises her head.

“You’re _especially_ weak there,” she teases, taking one hand and stroking her thumb from bottom to top of his hard member.

Even under the fabric, her touch threatens to peel him apart.

It’s all the foreplay, he knows. His body has been waiting — for _ages_ it seemed — ever since she threw her axe aside and decided to take him down with her arms and legs, straddling him down with whatever little weight she possessed.

Adorable, really. He could have easily maneuvered out from under her, flipping them both over — but what would have been the fun in that?

Hm. Well.

She slips her fingertips under the hem of his pants, pulling at the waist to finish unclothing him. But just as his pants pass where the line of hair thickens, he stops her, taking her wrist firmly in his hand. She looks up at him, her widened eyes the only sign of surprise.

“That’s enough of my weaknesses, don’t you think?” he asks her.

He doesn’t wait for her to answer, just reaches up to cradle her back in his free arm before pulling her down and flipping her onto her back. He pins her shoulders down with his hands, sweeping her legs apart with his knees so his hips can settle just above hers.

“Let’s go through _your_ weaknesses, princess,” he suggests.

Edelgard exhales with a shudder. He can see the quick rise and fall of her chest, and the telltale hardening of her nipples under her thin camisole.

She doesn’t hide her arousal. “I have many,” she simply replies.

“Why don’t we cover them all?” he says, bowing his head down to kiss her.

He starts with her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, should they fuck? yell at me:
> 
> twitter @ napsbeforesleep  
> discord @ ahumanintraining#2153


End file.
